Darkened Shadow
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: What if something went wrong with the creation of the universe? Gods exist everywhere and they go by the name Gold Blooded. Everyone else are Silver blooded. When their two kinds mix they create the ultimate human. A Half blood. War against the reject humans, the red bloods, had been going on for thirty long years had teamed up with the Titans and monsters (Black Bloods).
1. Chapter 1

Darkened Shadow

Pairings: To be determined

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Percy Jackson…

Chapter 1:

Piper

"Please don't go."

Piper looked down, ashamed with herself for acting so weak. She pulled an oversized shirt over her slim body and pulled up some panties.

A handsome Indian boy gave her a sad smile, "you belong here," he whispered to her as he cupped her cheek softly and pressed his rough lips against her soft cheek. "I don't. As a man and a warrior it is my duty to protect you with my life."

Piper fought back tears, "I belong with you," she cried, "and you belong with me. We belong together Ali."

Ali just gave her a small smile. "I'll come back. For you. I promise."

Piper flung herself at him, shaking in tears. "You must survive."

"It's war, Pip. I can't promise you anything. The monsters are growing stronger by the day."

"You're strong, you have to survive. Be a hero. King Zeus is counting on you." Piper forced a smile as she watched the love of her life, Ali Nayan, walk out to war. The war that had been going on for thirty years. The war no one had come back from unscarred.

Once the door closed Piper fell to the bed in tears.

Zoe

"M'lady. They're here."

A beautiful young woman nodded. The girl who spoke stood and motioned for two other young teenagers to open the large wooden doors to the palace.

The beautiful woman stood and waited for the small boy at the entrance of the room to run in.

"Aunt Artemis!" the boy started crying as he ran into the woman's arms. She cradled him close to her heart and nodded her thanks at the guards. He was the last thing she had left of her twin brother Apollo.

The boy's mother stood by the entrance. She looked down, unable to meet Artemis' gaze.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Artemis asked as she combed through the boy's tangled hair.

"Apollo is safer here with you." she whispered. "Besides, it hurts to look at him. He looks so much like his father." She started sobbing. "He ever got to meet him. He was comatosed before he was born."

"I'm aware. That is why you named him after his father, correct?"

The woman nodded.

Comas in the land of Acaliric were the equivalent to death. But people could no longer die. They would always come back to life even after their heart stops. No one understood why. The population then split into two groups. Silver bloods and Gold bloods. Humans with Silver blood became warriors due to their extra adrenaline and quick healing. Gold blood became royalty. There was a lot less of them for some reason but they could fight so much better than the silver ever could. However they were much more vulnerable. They were all born with a vulnerable spot somewhere on their body and if that place is attacked then it is over for them.

Apollo was hit there and he was now comatosed for the rest of eternity, or at least until a cure is created.

There was always the option to burn his body but no one knew what problems that would cause.

Then there were half bloods, half gold and half silver. These individuals were the strongest and were sent to a special school to go on dangerous quests. But intermixing bloods were hard. They were almost two completely different species.

Artemis sighed as she watched the woman leave. She held Apollo close to her and allowed a few tears to escape her eyes.

"Lady Artemis?" the girl who had spoken first whispered.

"Prepare him a room Zoe."

Zoe nodded and sighed, she left her master alone with the young boy while she went to prepare a room for the only boy allowed in the mansion.

Faintly she heard sobs come from where she just left and sighed. There was nothing she could do.

Nico

A dark blur raced through the forest gracefully avoiding trees. His long legs raced forward as he forced his body to keep moving even though he was past the point of complete exhaustion. The figure collapsed to the muddy floor and bused the remainder of his energy to merge into the trees shadow.

"Nico? Nico, where did you go?"

The figure, a young boy, crouched lower. He did not want to be found.

"Nico please, I'm sorry!"

Nico fought back tears as he watched the boy who broke his heart a hundred times over search for him. He would not forgive him. He could not.

The red headed boy in front of him fell to the ground in tears. "Nico, I did not mean to cheat on you. I swear. I just had to cover us up, I mean, you understand. Right?"

Nico just shook his head, not wanting to listen to his ex anymore. He raced off towards the end of the school grounds so his shadow travelling power would work. Unfortunately the redhead spotted and caught up to him. He grabbed his thin wrist and forced Nico to stop.

Nico whirled around and glared at the boy. "Get off of me Kenny."

"Nico, just hear me out-"

"No!"

SLAP!

Nico fell to the floor in an ungraceful pile. He looked teary eyed up at his ex. Kenny looked horrified with his actions. He kneeled to help Nico up and apologize but Nico just kicked him in the crotch and ran off.

Leo

Leo sighed and looked at his feet as he watched his four best friends on a double date together. He was not even invited. Tears gathered in his eyes as he watched Jason and Reyna laugh at something Frank said. Hazel giggled and kissed Franks cheek.

Leo quickly grabbed his phone and texted Jason: Do you want to hang out right now? What are you doing?

He watched as Jason held up one finger to his friends as he checked his phone. Leo felt his heart break as he saw Jason turn off his phone and say something that caused his tablemates to laugh.

Leo dialed Hazel's number and waited for her to pick up. He watched as she answered the phone.

"Leo? What do you want?"

Her voice wasn't cruel, just annoyed.

"I was wondering what you were doing right now?" Leo tried to keep his voice from shaking.

"Oh, nothing." she replied. "just, umm, studying."

Leo could not handle it anymore. It was not like this was the first time they did this to him. He could not trust them. They lied to him so easily.

The question was why they were lying to him though. He wasn't sure he wanted to figure out why.

He hung up the phone and raced off.

XXX

So, what did you think? Yes, I know I should not be writing another story but the idea came into my mind and I felt the need to do so. It was either this or a Pokemon story about Ash getting upset with all his friends and running away only to meet Jesse and James who turn good and they try to live together as a family.

Anyway, Fate is under A LOT of construction right now because you guys dislike what I did with it and I am not ecstatic about it either. (PM me if you have any ideas).

Bloody Present: I am going to read through the story and then I will update as soon as I get an idea of what I want to do. For now I will write a fluff scene and if I like it I will post it.

Mystical Lovers: I haven't even looked there recently guys, sorry.

Immortal Love: I don't know guys, I like the story but because of all the crossovers I'm afraid I'm the only one who knows everything I'm talking about.

For the record: I'm sure my inspiration for that will come back.

Hidden: I messed up on the last chapter and I really don't know what I'm going to do

Midnight Sky: I like the story but no one is reading it so I don't want to waste my time with it.

**Anyway, please review. If you like the chapter, if you did not like it. What you liked, what you did not like. This story will have no main pairings since no one can ever agree on them. It will continuously switch POV and I will try not to add too many OC. Anyway, If you think I should continue this tell me. If not, just **


	2. Chapter 2

Darkened Shadow

Pairings: To be determined

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Percy Jackson…

Chapter 2:

Annabeth

"It's cold!"

Annabeth mentally groaned, cursing the stupid idiot who paired her up with such a brat.

"Shut up Drew," Annabeth said in the calmest voice she could.

The boy next to her giggled at her attempt to be calm. She cast her glare at him, daring him to laugh again. He was the one who paired her with the bitch.

"Don't be that way babe," he whispered as he pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Why her Percy?" Annabeth pouted.

Percy just gave her a small smile, "Nico ran off again, he should be back around next week. Drew is his substitute since her partner recently joined the war and I still need to pair her up with someone."

Annabeth tightened her grip on her sword, she was going to make sure Nico suffered long and hard for putting her through this torture.

Percy chuckled and backed away from her, "I'll see you later. The new kids are coming in today."

Annabeth sighed and started walking toward the edge of the forest. She looked back and glared at Drew, "you coming or not?"

Drew huffed and slowly began to follow the other girl. Annabeth rolled her eyes, it was going to be a long day today.

XXX

Jason

Jason groaned and rubbed his aching head, a small pout forming on his lips.

"Hangover?" Percy asked, walking into the room and opening the shades to let the horrible light in. Jason groaned and covered his face with a pillow. "Get up, the new kids are coming today and you promised you would help me get them sorted."

"Ask Leo, he has nothing better to do," Jason groaned again and attempted to go back to sleep.

Percy scowled and hit Jason in the head with a pillow. "Don't give me that crap Jason, no excuses. Now get your lazy ass cleaned up and be ready to sort kids in twenty minutes or else you will return to recon duty and Annabeth will replace you as co leader. And this week Drew is her partner."

Jason moaned and waited for Percy to leave before slowly getting up and forcing himself in the shower. Once he was clean enough he got dressed and grabbed his phone to check his messages.

5 messages from Leo Valdez

1 missed call from Leo Valdez

10 messages from Percy Jackson

20 missed calls from Percy Jackson

Jason scowled and deleted all his messages and voicemails. Leo was just being annoying and Percy was most likely trying to remind him about his promise to help.

Reyna groaned from the other end of the room, Hazel and Frank next to her. Jason chuckled and pressed his lips against Reyna's forehead.

"Love you, I'll be back by three," he promised her only getting a moan in response. Jason took a couple of painkillers and headed out to meet up with Percy.

XXX

Bianca

"Nico, what's wrong?"

Bianca frowned as she watched her precious baby brother sob into her brand new pillow.

"What bitch do I get to kill this time?"

Bianca looked up to see her roommate Thalia standing at the door with her arms crossed. Thalia and Bianca were apprenticed under Miss Artemis as children. They were sold to her in exchange of making sure their families would be taken care of. As long as the girl was strong enough she could stay and her family would remain safe. Bianca did it so her brother Nico could go to the best demigod school out there. Thalia did the same for her brother Jason. They had so much in common it was no surprise they got along so well.

Nico shook his head and remained silent. No one knew he liked boys. He hated himself for it. It was wrong and sinful but he was born this way. He couldn't help it.

Thalia frowned and pulled Nico in her arms. "Why can't my brother be like you and come to me whenever he's sad or upset? I want to cuddle with him sometimes."

Nico shifted awkwardly in her arms trying to find a comfortable position, he bit his bottom lip and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Do you want to sleep here tonight?" Bianca asked kindly. She didn't mind spending time with her brother. She missed him a lot and feels so guilty for leaving him alone but if he got to get the very best education out there she would do anything.

Nico allowed his sister and the girl he considered his sister to just hold him and comfort him. He was not normally a cuddly-type person but even he wants to feel loved once in a while even though he will never be loved outside of family.

If anyone ever found out his life would be over, and he has a very long life ahead of him.

Bianca sighed and gently rocked her brother to sleep.

XXX

Frank

Hazel shifted and rolled on top of Frank. She straddled him and pressed her lips against his and smiled, "good morning love."

"Morning," Frank whispered in her ear. She giggled and rolled them so he was on top of her.

"Please refrain from having sex. My head is killing me."

Frank and Hazel looked over to see Reyna collapsed on her side in a pretty awkward position. Hazel pouted at that statement. No sex equals no fun and Hazel loves fun because it's fun.

"Where's Jason?" Frank asked looking around for his blond friend.

Reyna shrugged, "wasn't today the day the new kids come? Jason promised Percy he would help and knowing Percy, he probably dragged and threatened him."

Frank was about to say something but the sound of the phone ringing interrupted them. Reyna groaned, her head was killing her.

Hazel took pity on her and answered the phone. "Hello? Leo what do you want? No, I'm busy. Yeah, why? No Leo. Go bother Percy." with that she hung up on him.

"What did Leo want?" Frank asked as he pulled Hazel back into his arms.

"He was wondering if we were free for lunch, I told him we were."

"But we aren't,"Reyna said frowning.

"I am, Frank and I are having each other."

Reyna groaned and covered her ears. "You both suck."

Hazel grinned, "thank you."

That earned her a pillow in the face courtesy of Reyna.

XXX

So, what did you think? Did you like the chapter? Please review and tell me who you want me to write about next! Poor Leo and Nico, I know I am mean. :)

**Lilac ;) **


End file.
